


All In

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Poker Night with the boys takes a turn when Chris and Sebastian finally share how they feel.





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic / drabble (is 4.3k words still considered a drabble?) and writing it has made me appreciate all fic writers even more than I did before. Especially the smut, boy that shit was hard! I hope you enjoy what I’ve managed to put together and I welcome feedback!
> 
> Special shout out to my personal Beyoncé @TeamDamon for encouraging me to give writing a go. I may never be a Beyoncé but I’ll happily settle for being a Michelle :)

“Cut the check!” Mackie bellowed as he threw his winning hand on the table. 

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me man, that’s your third win of the night” Sebastian complained and leaned back in his chair.

 

“Well maybe if you paid some attention to the cards in your hand instead of your phone for a minute you could stop your bellyaching, Stan.” Mackie was quickly grabbing all the poker chips from the pot.

 

“Come on, Mackie. You know he’s been hard up every since he and his girl broke up. You could’ve let him win, might help him feel better.” Chris chided.

 

“Well I think our friend Sebastian feels much better knowing that his money, along with yours Evans, is going home safely with me tonight.” Mackie winked. “Thanks for the brewskis and the winning hands guys. Winston, you can deal anytime.”

 

“I’m just glad I folded early,” Winston interjected munching on the last remaining Cheeto. “I don’t have that big contract money, yet.”

 

“Y’all are outta chips and outta Cheetos; come on Winston I’ll drop you off, let the ladies see you cruising in my sweet ride.” Mackie saluted Chris and Seb as he guided Winston out the door of Seb’s condo.

 

With the game over and the loudest of the guests gone, the tone of the room fell quiet.

 

“You know, he’s not wrong,” Chris said. “You did seem rather distracted tonight, I guess we weren’t as successful at keeping your mind off your lady as we had planned.”

 

“It’s okay,” Sebastian replied. “It’s just hard you know. Normally, she would’ve been here with us. Laughing along at Mackie’s shit talking and making a vegetable plate that we all know no one was going to eat. Now my fridge don’t even have any vegetables in it.” His signature one sided smirk appeared for a fraction of a second at the memory. “I guess I was hoping she’d at least send me a text”. He sighed as his glum expression returned.

 

“Who knows? Maybe it’ll work out, stranger things have happened. She could change her mind.” Chris offered with a hopeful tone. 

 

“You know it won’t. She just couldn’t deal with all the shit that comes along with dating an actor. The time apart, being followed by the crazy paparazzi, the media scrutiny. It was all too much. Besides, there’s more to it than that.” Sebastian hung his head pinching his brow with his hand.

 

Sebastian usually appreciated Chris’ ever positive outlook but tonight he just wasn’t feeling it. He felt too vulnerable, too raw.

 

“Thanks for coming tonight. You know, Mackie’s hosting next time, that should be interesting.” Sebastian exhaled with a big breath as he tried to change the topic and get Chris out of his place so he could be left to sulk alone.

 

“I’ll help you clean up, my momma would be ashamed if I didn’t help out the host.” Chris grinned insistently as he piled the cards back in to a neat deck.

 

The two guys got busy collecting beer bottles and emptying the crumbs from the chip bowls off the poker table. Chris kept glancing at Sebastian. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain after the unprompted breakup with his girlfriend; he had never seen him quite like this before. He didn’t feel like he should leave Seb alone just yet. Chris knew from experience that being left alone with negative thoughts wasn’t good for a person.

 

“You up for one more beer?” Chris asked his friend. “I’m off tomorrow and the only thing on my agenda is to hit the gym for a couple hours.” He riffled through the fridge but came up empty handed. 

 

Sebastian chuckled. “Dude, I’m pretty sure you could skip the gym for day. In fact, your body would probably thank you for the break.”

 

“Are you trying to compliment my physique, Sebastian?” Chris joked with a glint in his eye. “You know, I’m up to train with you whenever we’re in the same city. I might even teach you a thing or two.”

 

“And if you ever need help with your knife skills, you know who to call right, Evans?” Sebastian quipped back while performing an intricate twirl with a cheese knife. 

 

“Looks like you’re out of beer,” Chris said while gesturing to all the empty bottles they had collected. 

 

“You’d think that would explain why Mackie gets so loud, but he only had one.” Seb grinned. 

 

“I’ve got a bottle of ouzo that I brought back from Greece somewhere around here.” Sebastian supplied. He had intended to open it with his girlfriend when he got back from his latest film stint, but clearly that hadn’t happened.

 

“Let’s do it!” Chris insisted. His megawatt smile spread across his face like an eager frat boy.

 

Seb grabbed the bottle of greek liquor while Chris grabbed a couple of shot glasses from the kitchen.

 

“Bottoms up!” the guys clinked their shot glasses together and downed their drinks. 

 

“Not too bad” Chris said as he licked his lips and locked eyes with Sebastian. He quickly glanced away and refilled the shot glasses.

 

They began to chat about Winston’s terrible poker face and the conversation easily turned into reminiscing about the antics and inside jokes they had shared on set over the years. Sebastian was beginning to enjoy the walk down memory lane with Chris. In fact, the reality was he enjoyed _everything_ with Chris.

 

He considered Chris Evans his best friend. He watched him gesticulate wildly as he tried clumsily to reenact a fight sequence using a throw pillow as his imaginary shield. The guy’s giggle was getting louder by the minute and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh right along with him as his heart whooshed at the sound. Seb could swear he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this much with anyone other than Chris. He knew he’d been a Debbie downer ever since he had gotten the break up call when was filming in Greece. He didn’t want to harp on the reasons it hadn’t worked out. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face them yet, _or ever_. “Dude, quick catch!” Evans exclaimed as he tossed him his throw pillow “shield” and brought Sebastian back to the present.

 

“Another round?” Seb asked and Chris nodded. They took turns filling up the shot glasses and downing the cool liquor, the bottle now half empty.

 

“You know, I really do miss hanging out with all of you guys,” Seb confessed, his speech just a little slurred on account of the ouzo. “I love New York but seeing you guys everyday on set in Atlanta was really something special, you know? It was so great, always being around friends who just _get it_. I swear it was so exhausting to always have someone listing all the downsides of the my job.” He vented referring to his ex. 

 

“Yeah, it meant a lot to me too, Seb.” Chris admitted cautiously, not wanting to give the truth away. “I know it can be hard to find someone who understands, but you’ll find the right girl one day.” _If only you could see just how much I want you._ Chris thought to himself. He usually had a decent poker face but the alcohol was beginning to make his mind buzz with hopeless thoughts. _Just say it! Tell him how you feel!_ His subconscious pleaded with him. Chris slammed his mouth closed before any of the words he couldn’t take back could escape.

 

Sebastian noticed the flush on Chris’ cheeks and wondered what his best friend was thinking. Chris thought he had a great poker face but the truth was, the man wore every emotion he felt on his face and Seb could’ve sworn he saw a glimpse of want before the obvious panic had set in.

 

Rattled by what he had just seen in Chris’ expression, Sebastian pushed himself to get up off the couch but stumbled. “Woah, easy, there Bambi!” Chris exclaimed with a slight panic still present in his voice as Sebastian toppled on top of him.

 

“Must’ve been all that ouzo,” Sebastian quipped. Sebastian noticed the way Chris’ body quickly reacted to their limbs tangling. Chris’ breath had stilled, like he was afraid to move. 

 

“Well we better get you to bed before, you hurt yourself.” Chris chortled awkwardly, finally exhaling the breath he had been holding.

 

“You’d never let anything hurt me, Evans.” Sebastian said breathily yet with a sense of conviction. _Here goes nothing._ Seb thought. 

 

Chris felt a pit deep in his stomach. _Did Sebastian know how he felt about him?_ They had exchanged what could’ve been seen as flirty banter tonight and in the past, but Chris was certain his feelings were one sided. Flirty banter was just Seb’s default, he’d been like that since they first met 10 years ago. 

 

While the panic floated around in Chris’ mind. It took him a moment to notice Sebastian had placed his hands on his muscled chest. 

 

“You wouldn’t hurt a fly, Chris. I mean you got the guys together tonight and lost a couple grand to Mackie just to make me feel better.” Sebastian reminded him. “And I’m starting to feel better now, but you could’ve saved your money.” Sebastian whispered his lips nearing dangerously close to Chris’. “What I want from you, doesn’t cost anything.”

 

 _Holy fucking shit!_ _This was not happening._ Chris made a conscious effort to blink slowly three times, sure that he was imaging the way Seb’s body was beginning to press against his own. He looked up to see his best friend lick his lips in that nervous way he often did. He felt the heat from Seb’s upper body begin to bleed through his own thin Red Sox tee.

 

“What’s going on here, Seb? I think you’re a little drunk.” Chris mustered up his single remaining rational brain cell. His body was starting to get a little too excited at the fact that Sebastian was still gripping his t-shirt and his pecs beneath it. Chris could feel his breathing become more and more husky.

 

“Are you telling me, you’re not interested, Christopher? Because in that case, as your best friend, I’m going to have to pull rank and call _bullshit_.” 

 

“Don’t tell me that for all the time we’ve spent together you’ve never felt the spark between us.” 

 

Sebastian started to draw lazy circles on Chris’ chest and his fingers began to gingerly make their way up to his beard. It was now or never, Seb was going to see just how far this thing between them would go.

 

“I don’t think I ever did tell you just how much I love the beard. Makes you even hotter. How that’s even physically possible, I honestly have no fucking idea.” Seb wondered aloud while tracing Chris’s scruffy jawline and feeling the prickle of the coarse hairs on the tips of his fingers.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Chris said between clenched teeth. His head leaning into Seb’s palm of its own volition and his eyes drifting closed. “Are we really doing this?” He asked his best friend, with the slightest quiver in his voice.

 

“By _this_ , do you mean are we finally going to give into whatever it is we’ve had between us for years? Because _yes_ Chris, that’s exactly what we’re going to do”.

 

 _Fuck._ Chris wasn’t sure what was making Seb say the things he’d only fantasized about for years. Was it the ouzo? A need to get laid? Seb’s broken heart? Chris wasn’t sure he cared in the moment. All he knew was that it was his best friend, who he’s cared deeply for, for years, who was currently sliding one hand down his clenched abs and gliding his other palm seductively along his muscled thigh.

 

“So what do you say Christopher? Are you going to make me feel better because I’ve definitely got some ideas on how you can get me over this breakup,” Sebastian mewled. 

 

“And what ideas might those be?” Chris all but choked on the words. 

 

“Well I’m thinking I’ll start by unzipping your jeans and helping myself to a taste.” Sebastian stated as he lowered his knees to the floor.

 

Chris bit his fist between his teeth as Sebastian slowly palmed his cock through the denim of his jeans and unzipped them. Chris could swear that his cock had never been harder. Sebastian’s warm breath heating it even more through the cotton of his blue boxer briefs. Chris instinctively lifted his hips to allow Seb to remove the clothing separating them. His cock all but sprung free from its confines and laid itself at attention against Chris’ abs. His favourite Red Sox shirt now laying in a heap on the floor. 

 

Seb licked his lips, but this time it wasn’t out of nervousness but rather pent up desire from seeing his best friend laid out before him like a meal waiting to be devoured. He grasped Chris’ cock in his hand and the man groaned audibly. He ran his fingers from base to tip giving him an experimental squeeze.

 

“Fuck Seb. That feels so good.” Chris encouraged. Seb looked up into his friend’s eyes and saw the faintest hint of hesitation and a whole lot of lust. He lowered his head and gave Chris’ straining erection a tentative lick. Chris met his gaze and in his eyes he saw how much they both wanted this. The air in the room disappeared. Sebastian continued his ministrations by licking the tip and swirling his tongue around Chris’ glorious cock head. He took a deep suck on the beautiful cock in front of him and Chris’ hips jerked. 

 

“Oh my God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Chris admitted to his best friend with the faintest tint of trepidation lingering in his voice.

 

“Me too, baby. Now let me show you which of us has more experience in _this_ particular skill.” At that moment, Sebastian took all of Chris’ cock into his mouth and Chris’ fingers instinctively threaded themselves in Sebastian’s hair. Chris could swear he’d died and gone to heaven.

 

After several deep thrusts, Sebastian let him go with a pop. His lips were pink and swollen and a string of saliva still connected the two men. Sebastian looked at his best friend’s glistening cock and began to pump him in his hand, smearing his spit all over his best friend’s cock while giving Chris’ sensitive crown the swipe of his thumb with each pass. Sebastian brought his thumb to his well-abused lips and used the very tip of his tongue to lick Chris’ moisture off the pad of his thumb. 

 

“You taste amazing.” Sebastian moaned and quickly engulfed Chris’ cock again with deep and powerful sucks. Chris desperately tried to keep his eyes on the memorable sight before him. Sebastian Stan, his best fucking friend, on his knees with his dick in his mouth. It was his recurring wet dream come true. But with each pass of Seb’s hand and tongue along his cock, and with his other hand slowly massaging his aching balls, it became impossible for him to keep his eyes open and his hips still. 

 

“Seb. Stop. I’m getting close,” Chris whispered, his eyes still squeezed tight and his breathing strained on the cusp of impending orgasm.

 

“Nuh uh.” Seb muttered between while alternating between deep and lazy sucks on Chris’ cock, which drove him wild. 

 

“Fuck, faster Seb.” Chris moaned, giving up on his futile attempt to put a stop to this. Seb began a relentless pace, which quickly caught up with both of them. Chris’ abs tightened and his hips thrust as deep as Seb’s throat could take him. His orgasm prickled at the base of his spine and rocked through him seconds later, sharp bursts of cum making their way down his friend’s throat. His dick continued to pulse from his release as Sebastian swallowed every drop he gave and languidly licked him clean. 

 

Chris tried to catch his breath. His arm was draped across his face as his chest rose and fell in rapid succession as he came down from what had to be the best high he had ever experienced. No drugs or alcohol could compare to the feeling of Sebastian’s mouth on him. As his orgasm-induced haze began to fade, the reality of what just happened began sink in and along with it, a sense of dread appeared. 

 

He looked at his best friend, Sebastian. His lips swollen and pink from the abuse of his cock. What happens now? What did this all mean? 

 

“Evans, I can see the thoughts racing around in your brain. Give it a rest, will you, you’re allowed to enjoy it. I know I did.” Sebastian emphasized. Trying to talk his tense friend off the ledge.

 

“But you just broke up with your girlfriend, Seb.” Chris spouted anxiously. The octave of his voice getting higher by the second. “You’re vulnerable, fresh off a break up, this shouldn’t have happened.”

 

“You’re missing a key part of the puzzle here, Cap.” Sebastian informed his panicked friend, using his character’s nickname to lighten the mood for a moment. “What you don’t know is that the reason she and I didn’t work out was because she found out about my feelings for _you_. I was moping around here tonight, not because of a failed relationship, but because my feelings for you were eating me alive. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

 

Chris stared at Sebastian wordlessly. How was it that two people as close to each other as they were had been misreading each other for so long?

 

“Are you serious Sebastian? How long have you felt this way?” Chris asked, his whole body on edge. He needed to know the answer to his question more than he needed his next breath.

 

“Since our screen-test for _The First Avenger._ But at that point I wasn’t really in the position to get down on my knees and blow my new co-star. I didn’t want to come on _too_ strong.” Sebastian laughed.

 

Chris thought back to the early interactions between him and Seb. He had just assumed that Sebastian was just a really nice guy who was a true flirt. Over the years he had also learned that Seb wasn’t straight like the media tried to portray him to be, but he would never have guessed in a million years that the man could have feelings for him. 

 

“You going to say something, Evans?” Sebastian asked his friend with a slight shake in his voice. “You’re thinking almost as hard as Holland when he forgets his lines,” he tried to lighten the mood again. Suddenly feeling unsure himself and the outcome of the night’s turn of events. If Chris didn’t feel the same way about him, their friendship would surely be ruined and he would never forgive himself for that.

 

Chris saw the look of alarm pass over his best friend’s face. 

 

Retrospect could be saved for another time because right now he had the perfect guy kneeling in front of him, who was beginning to look more than a little vulnerable. _Fuck_. Chris needed to get his head out of his ass and fast.

 

“Well if my brain is still working at all after that mind blowing orgasm. I guess we can boil all this down to the fact that you _like_ me and I _like_ you.” Chris stated simply. 

 

“Well considering we’re best friends, I’d say that’s kind of the best outcome, isn’t it?” Seb replied, a hint of his signature smile on his lips. 

 

“No, Seb the best outcome is you getting your ass up here so I can make _you_ feel better. That’s what tonight was supposed to be about.” Chris informed his friend.

 

With lightning speed, Sebastian lifted himself off the floor and moved to straddle Chris’ lap. His knees brushing against Chris’ muscular thighs as he lowered himself. Chris’ hands found their way to Seb’s ass without any direction from their owner. Their gazes met and finally all the nervous energy fled the room. Their breathes mingled as they stayed still for the briefest of moments. 

 

Seb was mesmerized by the look in Chris’ eyes. He had seen the dreamy look before but had never let himself connect the dots and realize that he had been the person to put it there. Chris lifted his right hand off of Seb’s ass and placed it softly against his cheek, rubbing his thumb against the man’s stubble and bottom lip. He lowered his gaze to his best friend’s lip and slowly brought their lips together. Sebastian moaned quietly at the contact and Chris was afraid to breathe because the last thing he wanted to do was stop kissing Sebastian Stan.

 

Their kisses lit like wildfire. Chris finally gasped for a desperate gulp of air and could feel Seb’s tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. Their tongues tangled and Chris could still taste the faintest hint of his release.

 

Sebastian began to nip his lips eagerly and Chris moved his hands down to grip Seb’s button down pulling their bodies flush together. Both of their hearts were pounding wildly in their chests. Chris could feel Sebastian starting to grind down on his lap. His cock extra sensitive to the denim Seb was wearing. Nonetheless his dick began to stir to life after it’s release just minutes ago. 

 

“Jesus Seb, take off your shirt, let me see you.” Chris grunted in time with another one of Sebastian’s hip thrusts. _Fuc_ k _that felt good._ Sebastian shoved the plaid shirt off his shoulders and lifted his arms allowing Chris to grip the hem of his white t-shirt and peel the clothing off his body and toss it to the floor. Chris’ fingers quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Seb’s pants and slipped his hand inside of his band of his Calvin Klein underwear. The soft hair Chris found there brushed against his knuckles as he wrapped his fingers around Seb’s thick cock. With a firm squeeze of Chris’ hand, Sebastian moaned loudly and writhed against him.

 

Chris gripped Seb’s thighs, encouraging him to lift his ass as Chris slid his remaining clothes past his knees. Sebastian resumed his rightful placed on Chris’ lap and indulged himself in another mouth-watering kiss. Chris’ own erection was seeking heat against Seb’s length. Both men were leaking as Chris took both cocks in his hand and began to pump them together. Their mouths still fused and tongues tangling. His firm grip on the upstroke taunted both him and Sebastian. He wasn’t sure what Sebastian liked but by the sounds coming out of his mouth and pouring into his own; Chris figured he was doing okay by squeezing Seb the way he himself, liked being stroked.

 

Between deep moans and eager kisses, Sebastian’s lips had taken up residence on Chris’ neck, alternating between heavy breaths and deep sucks along his collarbone. “Chris, I’m close.” He whimpered as Chris picked up the pace jacking them both and as he swept his thumb across the crowns of both their cocks.

 

“Me too.” Chris ground out between clenched teeth as he felt his balls tighten against him; his impending release all but imminent. 

 

“Harder, babe. You make me feel so fucking good.” Seb panted in his ear. Chris’ eyes fluttered closed at the praise being given to him by the only man that mattered. He instinctively gave both of their cocks one last squeeze as Seb’s release washed over them. Beads of cum landing on both of their stomachs. The sight of Sebastian’s face as he came, went directly to Chris’ balls. He resumed his fevered pace, stroking his cock keeping himself on edge. Sebastian was coming down from his orgasm and he could see the lust all over Chris’ face. He leaned in and whispered, “Come for me, Evans. Let me taste you again.” At Seb’s words, ropes of warm cum began to cover Chris’ hand and both of their cocks as he slowly pumped himself to completion. 

 

Both men completely spent, collapsed against the couch. Their chests rising and falling in unison.

 

Sebastian ran his fingers though the mixture of their release and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Chris’ eyes grew hungry as he pulled Sebastian’s face towards him and let his tongue explore their combined taste lingering on Sebastian’s lips. 

 

“So can I can I take this to mean that you’re all in, Evans?” Sebastian asked with a chuckle, lifting his gaze and running his fingers through his well mussed hair.

 

“Well seeing as Mackie cleaned out my pockets and you emptied my cock, I’m not sure what I have left to bet.” Chris replied as he grabbed his discarded Red Sox tee off the floor attempting to clean both of their bodies.

 

“No bets.” Seb whispered as he closed his mouth over Chris’ in a searing kiss. “Because all I need is you, and as far as I can tell, you’re a sure thing.”

 

“The only sure thing around here is that once we recover, my mouth will be full of your cock,” Chris challenged.

 

“Upping the ante, Evans? Well I call your bet and I’ll raise you a good fuck. If only you were this good at _actual_ poker, you do know you have the world’s worst poker face.” Sebastian teased.

 

Chris rolled his eyes, “Get over here and kiss me and you’ll see just how _in_ I can be.” 

Sebastian laughed at Chris’ cheesy poker pun, because in reality he was more than happy to oblige. 


End file.
